Sheep and Wolves
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: "There are sheep, and there are wolves. But they are not the only ones, and you are neither." A tag for Girl Meets World of Terror 3 that attempts to take the AU situation seriously. Why Maya REALLY picks on Riley in this new universe, inspired the extended metaphor Lucas makes, and a hopefully engaging piece written in the second person. Friendship, K-plus. Please R&R! :)


A/N: Hey, interwebbers! How's it going?

This is a weird little story from Maya's point of view in second person during the events of Girl Meets World of Terror 3. As far as the episode went, it wasn't a terrible 'what if they never met?' story, and it certainly had some really great moments. Still, I felt like it was a concept they didn't explore as thoroughly as they could have, and the story clamored to be written. Hope you all enjoy!

Episode: Girl Meets World of Terror 3

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, and mentions of bullying

Inspiration: We see Maya picking on Riley in the episode, and we don't get a satisfactory answer as to why. This is my attempt to fill that plot hole, and bring a serious twist to the episode.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)** And if you have a minute, please make my day by dropping a review! :D

* * *

There are sheep, and there are wolves. But they are not the only ones. You are neither. You are a dog, but not a fluffy, domestic dog. A wild, fierce dog, related to a wolf, certainly, but not truly one. It's not that you couldn't attack the sheep, because you could. It's not even that you don't, because you have before. But this sheep, this girl, has the innocence you've always wanted, and bad as you are, you can't let the wolves steal it from her. You harry her, nipping at her heels, and leading her away from the wolves that loom around her. Does she get hurt? Sometimes, yes. But not nearly as badly as she would be if she were thrown to the wolves.

* * *

You hover beside Riley as she goes to her locker, talks affectionately to her stuffed bear. You've always had a good sense of the bullies in your school, the tormentors, and you know they're watching. They won't let this go. Someone will do something about it, and if it's not you, it will be someone worse. Besides, you can't help but be drawn to her sunshine. It's easier to walk over than to stay away.

* * *

The dark knight of room twelve is a new kid, transferred from somewhere down south. The rumors disagree as to why he got booted so far from home, but they all agree that he's bad news. The dark knight stalks around the school, inscrutable. He's an actor, you can tell, projecting darkness. It takes one to know one after all, but that doesn't mean he should be underestimated, and it doesn't explain his willingness to engage in verbal chess with you.

* * *

You don't actually mind doing homework that much, not enough to force someone else to do it for you. This is one of your calculated ploys to cement the idea of Riley Matthews as your personal geek to the bully population at large. It gives you opportunity to hover, to check in with her on a regular basis, to make your presence known. It's dangerous, though, because Riley makes you feel. Feelings can be the most dangerous thing to a tough facade, but Riley manages to surprise you with every interaction.

She believes in you, wholeheartedly, with no reason to, And that realization makes you reel a little in shock. The girl you've been picking on for years to protect believes in you. It's all you can do to spit a parting warning, and then you have to leave. Your mask is cracking, and you can't afford for it to slip off.

You pause, though, outside, and turn back to the window. The dark knight had been lurking in the back of the room, and though he's never shown any aggression towards Riley, it's possible that you missed something. It's equally possible that the lonely cafe, void of witnesses, would be a perfect place to start. You're relieved when he simply warns her away from you. It's a plus in your book, because it means your campaign is working, Others see you as dangerous, and have noticed Riley is your prey. Excellent.

 _She makes him smile_ , you note as you slip away.

* * *

The note is weird, no doubt about it. It asks you to come into your prey's personal space. It addresses you with a familiarity that is unrealistic and unnerving. You would be stupid to even consider following the note.

But you come. Even though you don't understand, even if this made no sense, it would belie your status of protector if you did not.

As you sit with her in her room, you realize Matthews is acting too. It seems like most people do, honestly. She's not nearly as strange as she seems, and her childish front is just that- a front. Something to hide behind, just like your aggression.

You're genuinely curious if she'll stand up to you. To your knowledge, she's never stood up for herself before. She usually just laughs off any real bullying, hides deeper behind her facade of ridiculous. It would be good for her to be able to protect herself, but something twinges in your chest. You like being her protector, but if she doesn't need you, she doesn't need you,

It's in that moment that you realize that you are lonely, but not as lonely as you could be. Somewhere along the way, the line between protector and friend blurred, and you care about her, rely on her. That warms your heart, and sends shivers down your spine simultaneously. Dependance is dangerous. Who knows what withdrawal would do to you?

This girl gets deeper and deeper under your skin, and you're flooded with something like panic. She needs you still, she as good as said so, but she's also starting to see you. Not the front you project, but the real you, No one's been able to do that in years, your fiction has been too perfect. But Riley has shaken your stronghold, jarred the keystone upon your whole mask rests. You lash out blindly, cut her deeper with your words than you ever have before. And then you flee, away from her magnetizing destruction.

* * *

You curse inwardly when Teacher Matthews calls on you the next day, not primarily because of the new expectations of participation, but that you're going to have to retaliate for this. You need to prove you are in control, but your defenses are still in tatters, and you had planned to avoid Riley for a while until you could heal. No chance, it seemed. You slump in your seat, and wonder dully if you're going to have to strike her, bruise somewhere noticeable. Hopefully, angry, badly hidden public words will be enough. This game is getting out of control, the wolves expect larger retribution, and your stomach churns wondering if you've gone too far already, if you have crossed the line from wild to wolf.

You wonder why Teacher Matthews has never stopped you. You're not subtle with your ribbing, not even in his class. It's always done wonders for your reputation, but it concerns you. Doesn't he care about his daughter? He clearly does, but then, why does he let you attack her? It's unlikely he sees what you see, the wolves lurking, ready to pounce without your intervention, but what other explanation could there be? It irks you.

* * *

She's waiting for you. Early for her "getting beat up" appointment, and you can't take it. She's kind, and brave, and so much better than the rest of the cruel, shallow people in this school that it makes your heart drop. You can't do this. You can't be her protector anymore, because it isn't enough. You thirst to be her friend, but that's not safe, for either of you.

Even so, you can't help but ask what's been preying on your mind ever since she wrote you a B- paper. "How could you look at someone like me, and see a B-?" No one ever had before. You planned it that way, every highlight, leather jacket, ripped jean, and dark makeup palette was calculated to make people underestimate you, to write you off as a problem child and leave you alone. But Riley somehow looks past it all, and it boggles your mind.

* * *

Something shifts between you, as she takes charge, shepherds you over to the window seat. The war within you intensifies, and the few seconds you stand there, grappling with her feel like hours. You can't do this. You can't. She needs a protector, and you're getting too close. Walk away, walk away now, reclaim your ice and anger, and then come back, and yell at her later. But the other side, the lonely side, fights back. She is standing up to you, you've seen her bravery firsthand. She doesn't need you, you are free to be her friend.

You are Maya Hart. You don't listen to orders, or even requests, and yet you sit when she tells you to. The war is over.

Habit more than anything keeps you stinging as she tries to do the one thing no one in your life ever did for you- make you just talk to them. You want to, and that kind of scares you. You wonder if you should break the truce, lead another charge, but you know that the war is over. The countries are celebrating, preparing to rebuild, and for all your coldness, you cannot be the cause of more devastation.

"I don't wanna change," you lie through your teeth, and then immediately prove your untruth by snatching that ridiculous bow off her head, and throwing it across the hallway. It's something you've wanted to do since the first time you saw it, and it's only fair, as she unravels your tough persona strand by strand that you get to destroy the idiocy she hides behind in retribution. You feel insane, free, but there's something else that requires your attention.

* * *

Friar is listening. You call him out. And he's smiling as he reveals himself, because he knows he was right, and you're not a monster, but you're no slouch either. You know this game. Your position as defender has trained you to notice, to be aware, and you both know his boots are incredibly distinctive.

You insult him. Childishly. But it feels good, and you notice his smile only widens as you do so. It's strange, you think, that this dungy school hallway after hours is the place where all the masks fall: tough, and stupid, and stern. Riley is smart, and you are more vulnerable than you would ever want anyone to know, and apparently, Friar has a sense of humor to go along with his sense of honor. _Stupid Friar_ , you think, but you don't mean it. _Stupid dark knight._

"You think she needs protecting from me?" Because he has no idea, you think, no idea. You protect her, from so, so much worse. And he has no idea. For some reason, you kind of wish he did.

The dark knight smiles. "Maybe not anymore."

And you have to wonder if he does know, at least more than you thought.

You see them smiling at each other, and you guess they need a second. Yesterday, you wouldn't have trusted either Riley or Friar enough to give them that second. You wouldn't even have trusted yourself. But with all that's changed- and you have an odd feeling that more has changed than you even know- you do trust them. You trust yourself, too.

And you go.


End file.
